


wait it out

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [389]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Tiki prefers to tease her lover.
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [389]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	wait it out

Tiki always finds her lover so easy to tease, always able to have her fun with her. And he gives himself over to her so easily at the same time that it is hardly a challenge, and yet, it is something that could never get boring for her. Whenever she has the chance, and whenever she has the energy for it, she has so much fun tormenting him, making him work for the pleasure that she continues to deny him, all the way up until the moment that she finally lets him have what he needs.

In the meantime, it is always like torment, and yet, he still loves every second of it, and is always willing to come back for more. Tonight is that sort of night, with Tiki taking her time stripping in front of him, while he is instructed to just sit there and watch, not allowed to move or touch her, no matter how much he may want to. That alone is like torture for him, because even when he has seen it over and over again, he can never get over just how perfect her body is, and the slow way that her clothes come off leaves him tense as he waits for more and more of her skin to be exposed to him, resisting the urge to reach forward and strip her clothes from her body, knowing that she would never let him get away with something like that.

But Tiki takes so long with it that he feels as if his mouth is watering just looking at her, and his fists are clenched at his side. Finally, the last scrap of clothing falls to the floor. She is facing away from him, where he can see her perfect curves, her back and her wonderful ass, and slowly, she turns to face him, a playful smile on her face that definitely spells his doom. It is a doom that he accepts all too willingly, though.

“Look at you, so eager already,” she teases him, as she comes closer to him. “It’s a little pathetic, just how desperate you are for me. Don’t you know that?” Weakly, he nods, and she giggles. “And you even agree so easily too! Honestly, it would be a little sad if it weren’t so funny.”

Even the way that she mocks and degrades him just gets him that much more excited for her, and he wants her so badly that he can barely stand it. If only he were allowed to take his own clothes off, then he could be undressed quickly, but even that is something that she does not allow him the chance to do, and she takes her time with undressing him as well, her hands brushing against him in ways that are meant specifically to tease him, that leave him shifting about, unable to hold completely still for her, and steadily losing himself as he tries so hard to fight against his own desires.

For Tiki, he will still behave himself, even if it is hard, even if he does not want to. No matter how hard it becomes for him, he is still going to behave himself, because he knows that she will not give him what he needs if he does not go along with things just the way she wants him to. It hurts how badly he wants her, but even if he gets it slowly like this, he can at least be glad to have gotten it at all.

Slowly but surely, she strips him down, removing the last of his clothes so that he is left completely naked before her. And then, she has him sit again, where she can kneel between his legs. This is not a sign of submission on her part, not even close, and he knows that his teasing has not even truly begun yet. Sitting with her like this, he knows that she is going to draw this out for as long as she can possibly can, until the pleasure is absolutely maddening, until he is begging for release, and even then, he will be denied.

She begins kissing along the inside of one of his thighs while rubbing circles on the other with her hand, slow and teasing circles that make him shiver with anticipation, wanting so much more. Her hand or her mouth, it does not matter which reaches his cock first, because either way, she is not going to let him get off on whatever she does at this point. She knows just how to tease him, just how to bring him to the edge, all without actually letting him get to the point that he needs, all without ever allowing him even a little bit of release.

Already, gasps and moans are slipping past his lips as he begins to lose control of himself. It is all too easy for her, so easy that she does not even have to try, and he is left to shudder and tremble as she starts moving closer with her mouth, her hand staying where it is for now. Finally, her lips reach his cock, and she kisses her way along the length until she is able to wrap her lips around the tip, lightly sucking on him, and listening to the way that he cries out for her.

She looks up at him then, and though she can’t say anything, he can tell from the look in her eyes that she thinks that he is pathetic, that she is mocking him, and would be doing so verbally, if only she were able to. That thought alone only makes it better for him, making it harder for him to hold back, and he just wants to come, needs it so badly, and she has barely even done anything to him yet. She has barely even touched him, and she already has him to this point, and to make matters worse, she is just getting started with him.

When she starts to move down, starts to take him deeper in her mouth, she still moves so slowly that it is like torture for him, sending shivers all up and down his spine, driving him absolutely wild with anticipation and with pleasure. It takes her what feels like forever before she has his cock completely engulfed in her mouth, and his voice breaks as he cries out for her, wanting to beg her for more, and knowing that it will not do him any good.

Tiki sits still like that, when she has him as deep in her mouth as he can go, and remains still for some time, as he trembles and has to resist the urge to jerk his hips up, to start fucking her face just to get the release that he so desperately needs. His head is spinning, and he needs this so badly, but no matter how close he gets, she is not going to let him finish until she is ready for him to finish. She remains still for so long that when she finally does start to move, it makes him jolt a bit, and he lets out a sharp, pathetic whimper, certain that he is not going to last very long like this at all.

As she teases it out, moving her mouth slowly, just barely sucking as she does, he still thinks that he is close to the edge, still knows that he will not last, that there is no way he can last, not even with her teasing it out like this, but she knows exactly what signs to watch out for, and just when he thinks that he is going to lose it, she stops. Tiki pulls back right away with a pop, yanking back so quickly that he is left whining at the loss of contact, even knowing full well that there is no way she would make it that easy for him.

“Is that really all it takes to get you off?” she asks, cocking her head with a bit of a devious smile. “You’re even more pathetic than I gave you credit for. But you already knew all that, didn’t you? You’re much too easy to mess with.”

She has him get on his back, and he feels like he could cry from how badly he wants her, body aching from being brought so close to the edge, only to be pulled back just like that. And now, she gets on top of him, and as she straddles him, she rubs her pussy against his cock, and he can feel how wet she is, and that is a new kind of torture. It becomes obvious like this hat she wants him as well, and that she is just holding back with perfect self-control because she wants to keep teasing him.

She wants him, but she wants to tease him even more than that, and that really does feel much too cruel, and the way she rubs against him leaves him shuddering, so needy and every bit as pathetic as she continues to insist that he is. Even the slightest amount of stimulation is almost too much for him right now, and she teases him like this for quite some time, bringing him close just by rubbing against him, working to bring him right there to the edge, all so that she can move away and get off of him, giggling a bit as she does.

“Even that was enough for you? I didn’t even do anything, you know,” she says, but they both know that is not true, and that she actually did quite a bit. “Now, you take a moment to calm down, or we’re not going to be able to do anything at all.”

He can hardly breathe by now, and it is all that he can do to try and calm himself down, to prove that he is ready for more, even though he knows that this could just be a lead into even more torture. Whatever the case, he is ready for it, ready for anything if it means that she is going to touch him again, and he does his best to catch his breath, to calm himself down.

When Tiki gets on top of him this time, it is sudden, and it is even more sudden when she drops down onto him, impaling herself on his cock just like that, making him cry out, loud and overwhelmed, the sudden sensation nearly pushing him over the edge for real, but somehow, despite everything, he is able to maintain a bit of self-control, just enough to make sure that he does not finish before he is supposed to, and before Tiki has had her fill.

Slowly, she starts to move, riding him at a steady pace, but as she starts to lose herself to it, she picks up the pace, finally ready to satisfy her own needs and to take what she wants, using him without a care in the world, and it is all that he can do to hold back as she rides him for all that he is worth. Tiki moans and cries out, finally letting her desire for him show, finally showing just how much she wanted this and how much she loves it, and she does not slow down for a moment, not until she has reached her own climax. And so, after teasing him and denying him for so long, she allows herself to come without the slightest bit of fuss.

That is all that he can take either way, and he is sure that it is a miracle he was able to last this long at all as he joins her in her bliss, the relief of finally being able to come so immense that he nearly blacks out from it all. By the time he starts to come down from it all, Tiki has slumped over on top of him, relaxing as she tries to catch her breath, satisfied with her work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
